Make Up
by Songs-Ships
Summary: JIM/MELODY-AU-MODERN She hated fighting with him but in a way it was worth it because the little forgiving they had later was worth it.


**Title:** Make - Up

**By:** Songs-Ships

**Summary:** She hated fighting with him but in a way it was worth it because the little forgiving they had later was worth it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Treasure Planet, The Little Mermaid II, or any other Disney characters/settings/objects within this story.

**Genre(s):** Romance/Drama/Humor

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Jim/Melody

**A/N:** Not apart of the plan... But Enjoy!

**WARNINGS:** AU- Modern day

**~Songs-Ships~**

"_You make me happy whether you know it or not, we should be happy, that's what I said from the start._"

-Happy, NeverShoutNever

**~Songs-Ships~**

_"Anne?" She called out into the empty house. Soon a maid with dark brown hair, greying, and aged eyes met her smiling sweetly before handing her an envelope and waiting patiently to finish reading it. _

_"T-this is a letter describing the hospital debt paid off in full and..." As quickly as she could she rushed into his office, her eyes ablaze with fiery hatred before she realized he was on the phone. He made a shushing noise and grinned at her reaction before hanging up. She turned around and collected her breath after rushing in._

_"So I see you've found that I've insured that your father is taken care of at __**your old home**__ and that you'll no longer be needing to go to the hospital, happy?" He asked smiling gleefully._

_"Meaning no more of that red-headed boy you call a man," he snarled his handsome face turning rather grotesque. _

_"I hate you!" She screamed, her ebony hair whipping around her body as she swiveled around before pounding her hands onto the desk in his study, her eyes burnt passionate hatred. He sneered at her, narrowing his own eyes before raising. She stayed defiantely looking down at him before he dropped his ink pen._

_"Hate me all you want, you're married to me for the next six months if you plan on protecting that piece of shit you call a father." Now, her cyan eyes stung and her lower lip trembled. They both knew that since her mother's death nothing had ever been the same._

_"Fuck you." She growled before gulping down. Now, a mischevious smirk appeared on his face as his hands darted out to grasp her wrist before raising and holding it above her head. He yanked her up and over the desk, onto his lap unceremoniously before hissing back in her face._

_"Gladly." Two lips met passionately, biting viciously lips smacking furiously and hands roving about each other: exploring. Her halter-top shirt was first to go, being unhooked from the back of her neck and exposing the hickeys he'd left before that were hidden by the straps. They stood out like crimson blood drippled onto marble floor, red against ivory skin. His hands grasped her thinner wrists and pinning them to the table before his tongue caressed his markings. She moaned her eyes spilling one tear before giving in to the temptation that was her husband._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Melody sighed. She sat alone now on her couch curled up in th

e bed her heart racing as she snuggled into the soft confines of the seat. She closed her cyan eyes as she held the red blanket around her tighter. Comfort and relaxtion hit her once tense muscles. Everything hurt, all the stress she put into her work, all the tears she'd said: she was drained. No one in the world besides _him_ could describe the pain she felt. Suddenly the weight on the couch shifted and she closed her eyes before cuddling into the couch tighter her eyes trained ahead of her.

"Hey," he murmured softly before placing a hand tentatively on the curve of her back before towering over her slightly and leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek as she pouted before he caged her in and leaned down to pepper her face in kisses. Giving in she turned over before smiling and meeting his kisses. They started out sweet, tender and gentle.

Then she embedded her slim hands into his hair and pulled him in for more. Their mouths smothered each other and she moaned when his hand began to massage her right breast through her pink jumper and in a quick movement he swiftly shoved the blanket off to reveal her matching pink shorts. They had been provided heat once but that was before Jim inserted himself between her legs as he wrapped her thighs around his waist. She groaned into his mouth as they grinded, the friction making her whimper more, her body was heating up_ too fast_. She moaned when her jumper was lost leaving her in a tanktop, the cold air hitting her nipples as she arched her back up to help him pull her tanktop off too. Soon his mouth engulfed her tit, swirling his tongue expertisely around the nipple as she let out a shriek before moaning as his other hand snuck down to pull her shorts down as he pushed a finger into her throbbing thatch. His other hand was working on his belt as she threaded her fingers into her head again as she pressed him closer. He began to suckle on the left one will his belt landed on the lampshade on the other side of the room.

"Jim," she whimpered impatiently, he withdrew his fingers nodding before pulling his trousers down as she worked on her shorts. Briefly, she let go of his waist and before long she lay before him completely bare. To Jim, she was the epitome of beauty always but in this moment his heart went further out to her. Her hair created a blanket of sorts, fanning out across the rather wide and comfortable couch, her baby-blue eye smade his ribcage bruise as his heart beat uncontrollably against his chest as they were smoldered with lust and passion _all for him_.

Before long, he had thrown his v-neck off as she pounced on him. Flipped, with her on top he watched mesmerized as she kissed a pathway down his broad chest. Her pink tongue flickered out to courageously dip into his navel as she reached the V of his waist he shivered before taking the undersides of her arms and pulling her up. As deep eyes met bright eyes, hazy and glazed as they may be they understood as they met in unison and Jim thrusted up to bury himself to the hilt. Letting out a loud moan and a grunt from Jim as his hands found his way to her hips she lifted herself up reluctantly before Jim heaved her back down making her scream this time. They found a rhythm that left them both grunting, moaning, and in Melody's case shouting. After an amount of time the foreplay caught up to Melody whose scream echoed off the walls.

"JIM!"

At the sudden addition to her already tight pussy, Jim growled before flipping them over, allowing Melody onto her back before lifting her ankle and kissing it before hooking it over his shoulder and thrusting faster. She let out another scream, whimpering now as she came down from her orgasm. Soon, after a matter of pumps they came together and in the aftermath, Jim had reached out and grabbed the discarded blanket pull over them after Melody reached onto the top of the sofa and handed him his boxers, still breathing heavily before pulling her own using her feet. Pressing her head to his bare chest she listened and closed her eyes to the lull of his heartbeat slowing down. Wrapping an arm tight around her waist he rested his head upon her mussed hair smiling contentedly.

"Melody?" He asked softly after ten or so minutes.

"Mm?" She mumbled, very comfortable.

"Why do you insist upon watching us on TV?" He asked she shrugged noncommitedly before making twirls onto his chest with her fingers.

"Because, sometimes I actually believe that I could ever hate you, only as Kennedy Miller of course and then _you_, Jason Markson, a douchebag son with a heart full of gold marries me out of the blue. Yet, you still treat my best friend, Erik, Peter, with all the hatred in the world and call my father, who's fallen into a deep state of depression after my mother's death, a slob." She explains the whole plot of Fairless Maiden.

"Erik kidnaps you after shooting me in the leg, and you realize you've fallen for me when you first kiss him while I've loved you all along and in the end, we have three children: Alexandre, Samson, and Briella." He finishes softly.

"Huh, you know I'm quite happy that the papparazzis don't know we're up here at the cabin, it's so quiet and there are no creepy fangirls to steal you away by, quote, accident, unquote," Jim chuckled at the fact that his fiancee had just auditorily quoted something.

"I think that fighting is worth it," she began before smiling up at him as she moved herself so they were eye level, "for the make up sex." He let out a laugh this time and they shared yet another thing before silence fell over them.

"I love you," he murmured closing his eyes as they pressed their foreheads together. Melody smiled fondly before pressing her lips to Jim's softly.

"I love you."

**~Songs-Ships~**

**A/N (2):** This was so unplanned...

Hope you enjoyed it! Please um, review, follow, just do something with this story.

**Devil!S-S:** D'aw, she's just nervous that she wrote somethin' with some smutty times in it. c;

**Angel!S-S:** Oh don't be so crude! It was one filled with passion and darling little love, not smutty times!

**Devil!S-S:** They fucked, aight dollface, F-U-C-K-E-D. Hardcore.

**Angel!S-S:** THEY MADE LOVE SOMETHING An IDIOT LIKE YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!

**Me:** ...

**Devil!S-S:** ...

**Angel!S-S:** ...

**Me:** So, question of the day, what is your favorite Jim/Melody universe? Is it modern? Is it intertwining the two worlds? What would you like me to write about including Jimel? :) Answer below by clicking that pretty blue review button!


End file.
